custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tahu (Splinters Alternate Universe)
Tahu is a Toa of Fire and leader of the Toa Nuva. He is the last Toa of Fire on Aqua Magna, and is instructed by Turaga Vakama. History Arrival on Mata Nui Like the rest of the Toa Mata, Tahu landed on the island of Mata Nui through Toa Canisters. Introducing himself to the villagers, he became their protector and collected masks along with the other Toa to defeat Makuta. Going with the other Toa to confront Makuta, he with the other Toa used their elemental powers against him and Makuta escaped, temporarily halting the threat on Mata Nui. The Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal After defeating the Rahi, another threat came upon Mata Nui: The Beatle-like Bohrok. Again teaming up with his fellow Toa to stop them, he confronted the Bohrok Queens using a Exo-Toa suit. When the Exo-Toa machines turned against the Toa, they battled Gahrok and Pahrok, eventually falling into Energized Protodermis. After emerging from the protodermis, he, along with the other Toa, discovered their new forms, calling themselves "Toa Nuva". When the Bohrok-Kal came for revenge, Tahu lost his powers. Finding the Kanohi Vahi, he teamed up with the rest of the Toa in order to stop them. However, when getting to the base, they found the Bohrok-Kal with thier elemental power cubes.Tahu, using the Vahi, speed down time, making the Bohrok-Kal unable to withstand the immense power of the Elemental Powers. Mask of Light When the Chronicler, Takua, finds the Kanohi Avohkii, Tahu saves his life from a Lavafall from burning him to death. After Ta-Koro lost to Ga-Koro in a Kohlii Match, Tahu went back to protecting Ta-Koro. However, when the threat of the Rahkshi came, his mask became half-infected, making his normal aggressive attitude even worse. The Rahkshi came back again and shot at Tahu, getting his mask completely infected, and made him try to kill Toa Gali. However, she knocked him out and carried him out of a sinking Ta-Koro, leaving all of his other masks behind. Tahu's mask was eventually cured by the other Toa Nuva, and realized that the team was missing unity. Going back to Kini-Nui to protect Jaller and Takua, he helped fight of the Rahkshi, with the other Toa Nuva, becoming one unified team. One thing Tahu could not stop, however, was Jaller's sacrifice to save Takua's life. Takua became Takanuva, Toa of Light, and told Tahu and the rest of the Nuva to take the Rahkshi and salvage their pieces to build a machine. Takanuva confronted Makuta alone as Tahu lead Vakama and the Ta-Matoran to his lair. Takanuva combined with Makuta, becoming Takutanuva. Takutanuva failed to lift up the door, however, and split from Teridax. Teridax claimed victory, sending Rahkshi to capture the Turaga. But the pursuits of the Rahkshi failed, as Takanuva decided to team up with Tahu and the rest of the Nuva to defeat them. Takanuva stabbed Teridax, following a light blast against the door. Teridax uttered his last words, and supposedly "died". The Toa, Turaga, and Matoran went back to Metru Nui, but discovered Dume was dead and it was still a wreck. However, Vakama encouraged the Matoran to work on it to bring it back to it's normal state. Abilities and Traits Tahu has a fiery attitude, meaning he has a temper and a bit of rage, along with stubbornness. Tahu also fights hard and hardly shows mercy when doing so. However, he is willing to work with others and is willing to forgive friends (like Gali). He also listens to Turaga Vakama and other authorities that he knows he should listen to for wisdom. Tahu possess a blade that can turn on fire, be split into two, and be used as a board. He also wears a Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shielding, allowing him to emit shields around himself. Being a Toa of Fire, Tahu can manipulate and create fire. He uses these abilities in battle, and often finds himself fighting alone. Appearances *''Time and Time Again'' ''''Trivia *This version of Tahu is like the normal BIONICLE universe version. However, because the Kanohi Vahi's power caused a "Splinter" in time for the Splinters Universe, Tahu ends up being the only Toa of Fire left in the Matoran Universe. *The design is based off of Tahu Nuva's normal design, but turned into a Inika build. The pieces where used from Ackar's set. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa Nuva